Going to Hell
by NightmareIndustries
Summary: New girl in town, Helena Frost, she's fun snarky and up for just about anything, but how does she fit in to the world of Vampires? Set in Season 1, not set pairing as of yet.


Chapter 1

Running, I never like running or in fact any form of exertion that gets me even the slightest bit out of breath, but I guess there was always an exception. Like for example, really good sex or running for that bus you're about to miss, or in my case running for my life from some crazed loon wanting to bite me.

You know, that old chestnut. I'm sure every girl has met one at some point in their lives...right?

Well maybe if I explained a little more it would make more sense.

I, Helena Frost have recently moved to a new town, Mystic Falls. It was a small but quirky town with people who'd known each other from birth sort of thing, so newcomers kind of stood out. Especially if they had a British accent and lived with their estranged godfather, oh not to mention that they've had a few brief encounters with the law...

And those few encounters just happened to get her shipped off to another country for a new start. And if you were wondering, that would be me.

My parent's had eventually gotten fed up with me getting in trouble with the law, or perhaps it was all the time I spent at parties getting drunk? Either way, it landed me here in Mystic Fall's with my supposed godfather, Zach Salvatore. He was a stickler for rules and had mentioned that I wasn't to go 'snooping' round his house, which to be honest was the biggest dig's I'd ever been in. Houses back home were not this big, not unless you were super rich and lived on an private estate. He also insisted that I call him Uncle, of which I blatantly refused.

But that's not even the unusual or relevant part of my story. About a week before I'd arrived someone else had been dropped off at 'Uncle' Zach's house, Stefan Salvatore, although he was actually Zach's nephew. So I guess he had more right to be there than I, being a blood relative and all.

He seemed nice, just a little broody and spent a lot of his time writing in his journal. Zach had warned me to stay away form him...and his brother who at that point I'd never even laid eye's on, which was where things started getting a little weird.

Because when I did meet him he was the complete opposite of what Stefan and Zach described him as, I first started hanging out with Damon because I was really bad at getting to know the other kids at school, that and he seemed to know how to have good time. He was cool, sexy, and supplied me with alcohol when Zach wasn't watching. Very unlike Stefan, who could barely crack a smile at either of our jokes, but that might be due to some unknown sibling rivalry they had going on.

But I better get back on track to the day I found myself running for my life shouldn't I?

It started like any other day in the Salvatore Boarding house. Zach had made me some morning tea, which he said would be a good way to start my day...and as usual I just poured it down the drain as soon as he left the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief not all British people liked tea, and no it's not punishable by death.

And after yet another boring morning stuck in the boarding house filled with confusion on why Damon just up and left without saying goodbye, and why the hell were Stefan and Zach acting all shifty for the past three day's?

I mean they both expressed that I shouldn't venture down into the cellar after I'd found them both coming up from there looking completely suspicious, they didn't give me an actual reason why but then again I had just been sneaking some bourbon out of the drinks cabinet so I decided it was best not to dawdle on making it back to my room without being caught.

Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary, there was however a school carwash fundraiser happening which had Caroline Forbes approached me about the day before which went a little like this...

"You! New British girl, I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm having a fundraiser tomorrow, Sexy Suds Carwash you need to be there and bring your sexiest bikini...you look like you've got the body for it!" She demanded, stepping in my way as I made my way through the school halls.

"Oh, that sounds like fun but uh, I think I have to wash my hair or something...so, uh no thanks?" I wasn't sure how to decline such a nice opportunity without any backlash, I wasn't one for the whole school spirit...didn't fit my bad girl image that I tried to portray.

Give me some booze and party however and I'd be your gal.

"No? I don't do no, just be there!" Was the response I got before she shoved a flyer in my hands and brushed passed me making her way down the hall with her blonde curls bouncing after her. If I curled my hair would it do that? I should test that out some time.

Politely declining to attend earned my self a place on Caroline's naughty list, she was the bossy Cheerleader type that Damon had a dalliance with just before he left town, she hung out with Stephan's on or off girlfriend Elena...I wasn't really sure what was happening there, mainly I kept myself out of that drama.

So there I was chilling in my room painting something angst-y on canvas alone...well mostly alone, Zach was in his study doing what ever it is that he does but that was on the other side of the house so it didn't really feel like he was there.

That was until I heard something from downstairs that sounded like someone talking, pausing from my attempts of art work I placed my pallet and brush down before quietly making my way downstairs to check it out. I mean sure, it could have been Zach but he didn't really sound that much like a girl.

Looking around the entrance hall I didn't see anything and there was no-one hiding out in the living room; shrugging my shoulders with a gentle sigh I headed over to the glass decanter's that held Damon's favourite bourbon that sat by the fireplace.

"He isn't going to miss it" I said quietly to my self, grabbing a glass and pouring myself a drink.

I didn't even get to take a sip before I was once again interrupted by a noise...except it was a lot like a scream and was much louder this time.

Taking another look around the ridiculously large living room, I spotted something I hadn't noticed before. The door to the cellar was wide open making me feel like I was in one of those horror movies with those stupid girls who go an investigate a noise they heard only to find them selves ending up dead.

Except I wasn't one of those stupid girls...or I hoped I wasn't. I slowly crept closer to the door trying to see if I could peak in but it was far too dark, the voices were a little louder this time but I was so not heading down there.

Cowardice or survival instinct? Who know's but it wasn't important.

"Hello? Is anyone down ther-" I tried to shout down the stairs but stopped once I saw Caroline running up the stairs in a panic, she paused when she saw me with what I hope was shocked and confused expression.

"Caroline? What are you-" She interrupted me again by running off towards the front door only to be quickly followed by a dishevelled Damon sluggishly chasing her; he didn't even spare me a glance as he went after her.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked to practically no-one and then turned to the cellar again, taking a deep breath I grew some lady balls and decided to head down the steps to see what the hell happened down there.

It was dark, damp and slightly chilly but other than that it was quiet; it took a moment for my eye's to adjust when I got to the bottom but when they did I saw something I didn't expect to see.

Zach was lying on the floor not moving and he certainly didn't look like he was breathing.

I lifted the glass that was still in my grasp to my mouth and was about to take a big gulp when a noise coming from the steps stopped me.

"He's not getting up is he?" I asked hoping whoever was behind me was Damon and not some fucked up killer, it never crossed my mind that Damon would actually be that fucked up killer.

"Nope" came a strained voice from behind me, turning around to look I saw Damon slouching up against the wall looking like complete shit.

"Well shit" I said before looking down at the glass of bourbon I'd been neglecting and draining it dry.

"Hey, have you have any of Uncle Zach's tea lately?" he asked, the strangeness of the question didn't really register with me as I shook my head turning to take another look at Zach's body. To think this is my first time seeing a dead body, and I'm not even overtly freaking out.

"Good" was all he said before lunging at me making me drop my glass, it shattered across the floor and seemed to be the only thing I could focus on as he bit into my neck.

I started to panic as I slowly realised he was eating me, or was he drinking my blood? _Holy shit, is Damon a vampire. Never mind, no time for that!_

I started to struggle but I'd taken too long to snap back in to reality and started to feel weaker and weaker and couldn't really put up the fight that I needed, and that's when he stopped. He lay me down on the cold ground looking at me tsking at what he saw, I took this chance to properly look him over. He didn't look like he usually did, his eye's were purely black with veins moving slightly all around them...and then there were his fangs that poked slightly out his mouth which just so happened to be coated in my blood.

This probably mean's I'm a little messed in the head but I couldn't help but think he still looked hot, even if he was trying to kill me.

"Oh dear, too much? Oop's, well never mind I'll fix that later. First though you and I are going out for a little snack." He said as his face returned to it's normal state of perfect skin with bright ice blue eyes that would make any girls knee's weak...although there was still blood around his mouth.

"What the fuck?" was pretty much all I could think to say, I was finding it hard to breath and couldn't really think clearly.

"What the fuck indeed" Damon leaned in close making sure I looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're going to do exactly as I say, you're going to follow me and help me find some unfortunate people to eat, got it?" I don't know why but I couldn't help but nod my head and agree. Damon offered me his hand and helped me up before tugging my hand and leading me up the stairs and off to who know's where.

I wasn't particularly sure where Damon and dragged me off too, being new to town and all, but what I did know was it was wooded and there was someones truck with music blasting out of it.

"Looks like it's your time to shine Helena" he whispered in my ear shoving me forward a little, making me stumble towards the truck ahead of us. I wasn't sure what exactly he'd been wanting but my neck was hurting real bad and my vision was slightly blurred I noticed the music blaring out of the truck had stopped and I wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

I leaned against truck trying to regain balance form the blood loss which caught the girl's attention who'd approached the now silent truck.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked squinting a little bit trying to get a better look at me, but before she knew it Damon pounced on her, ripping into her throat feeding before jumping to the next unfortunate victim. I don't know what it was that had me standing there watching but I couldn't look away from the carnage he was reaping. It wasn't till he'd finished killing the group of teenagers that I finally woke from my shock.

So I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran. Well it probably looked more like stumbling but I swear it developed into to running once I got enough momentum going, I ran through the tree's trying not to trip up on the twigs and branches that were scattered across the floor threatening to get me killed.

"Running? Really? I didn't peg you for a runner Helena!" Damon's voice echoed through out the forrest, it was getting harder and harder to see from the sudden appearance of fog that rolled in around me, I stopped and hid behind a tree trying to get my breath back. I really didn't like running.

"I thought you'd like the chase" I heaved out, "I was sure that's what got you guy's off, oh well" I didn't bother running further when I saw a silhouette just ahead of me in the fog.

I knew he had me no matter where I went.

"See this is why I like you, you have a sense of humour!" he was in front of me in seconds making me squeal in fright.

"Now listen, you're not going to scream and you're not going to be afraid, but what you are going to do everything that I tell you to, got it?" I don't know what it was but my head was hazy all of a sudden like my adrenalin rush had worn off but I wasn't scared anymore, I was safe with Damon. Why was I scared again? He's just a vampire.

"Sure what ever you say" the words came out of my mouth without me really thinking about out it, and I followed him all the way back to the truck on unsteady feet.

"Not to complain but I'm really tired, can we go home yet?" I'd manage to slump against the abandoned truck's back wheel while damon cleaned up the mess he'd made. He didn't bother looking at me as he threw the final body on the fire the group had burning, and then pulled out a phone dialling a number.

"I want my ring" I had no idea what he was talking about or who he was talking to, I did noticed he wasn't wearing that gaudy ring he was never without.

"I'm at the sizzler with Helena I had the buffet, wheres my ring?" he persisted on to the person on the other end of the phone.

If Damon was a vampire, then it would only make sense that Stefan was too since they were brothers…or was that a lie? And why was this ring so important.

"Noooo, what have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done and whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy" Damon was starting to get angry, he was walking around making sure the bodies were burning, the smell was starting to get to my throat making me cough. I pulled the top of my shirt over my mouth and nose trying to avoid the smell.

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan and don't worry about sweet little Helena she's fine, now wheres my ring?" Damon paused for a moment looking a little worried but that soon passed and turned into a smirk. He took a few steps towards me and crouched down in front of me.

"Ah! You almost got me, where is it?" he persisted to Stefan as he brushed some hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear, I still had one hand pressed against my neck as it was stinging like a bitch.

"What'd you do FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring Stefan or my next stop's Elena's" Damon let go of my hair and looked off into the distance, his voice raising a bit with his sarcastic whit.

"Just get it" he said with finality in his voice and snapped the phone shut, "Well it's time to go home, up you get!"


End file.
